


House in Maine Gains A Man

by FistBumpQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky is tired of your shit bro, Bucky likes to be called James, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint just wants to retire, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in one night while juiced up on red bull and hot cheetos, I wrote this instead of my other stuff, M/M, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Not Steve Friendly, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve does not compute, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony was just doing the right thing, Top Bucky Barnes, bad wanda, civil war fight mention, everyone is mean to tony, im sorry, im trash, mean rogues, sex cabin, steve is a dick, tony kidnaps bucky', tony likes petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FistBumpQueen/pseuds/FistBumpQueen
Summary: Bucky really only wanted to get his arm fixed, Steve is paranoid and aggressive and makes both Tony and Bucky flee.A intimate moment between Tony and Bucky leads to more intimacy? Morning after ends with happiness?My summary skills have died
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 466





	House in Maine Gains A Man

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is that title though? I have no imagination

Tony hates this feeling. Its a feeling of emptiness. Loneliness.   
He’s given so much to these people, and they have never even uttered a thank you. Instead of thanks or common decency, he gets glares and blatant disregard of his feelings.

It started after Steve and the other ‘Rogue Avengers’ return. He put months of work into getting them all cleared and the Accords altered through every loophole he could think of, so they could return to their home and things could go back to how it was.

He probably should have known from the start how futile that was. They would never be able to go back to the way it was. Not only was there a traumatized POW now living with them, but Tony himself was more than traumatized. Whenever he saw Steve, all he could think about was his former friend driving that shield down onto his chest, the beating he took and then being abandoned to freeze or die in that miserable place.

All the others see when they look at him is someone who turned his back on them and was willing to let them rot in that prison in the middle of the ocean. Never mind the fact that it was Tony who hacked through the firewalls and let Steve’s jailbreak go so smoothly. Disregarding that none of them trusted him enough to begin with, to know that he would never let the Accords stay the way they were. They all believed him to be the narcissistic, egotistical, playboy he pretended to be for the cameras. That was what hurt the most. People he had come to consider his friends, maybe even his family, didn’t even know him.

He couldn’t even go up to the common room without the room going silent and the glares sharp and deadly. At one point, during the first few weeks, he’d gone to get some coffee and Wanda had shot a surge of energy out, making all the electronics near him explode, he’d walked away with multiple shards of glass and plastic imbedded into his skin, some a little too close to his eyes for comfort. He’d retreated back to his lab to clean himself up and collapsed in the corner and cried for a long time. No one had come to make sure he was alright, despite nearly the whole team being there. Not one of them cared that he’d nearly been blinded. 

Natasha and Clint wouldn’t even speak to him. Sam was either neutral or Steve’s bitch. Steve never said a word, but Tony could see every muscle tense whenever he walked into the same room. All Tony had was Rhodey, who was hardly ever there, Pepper, whom at the moment was angry at all of them, and Peter, who was a teenage boy with superpowers, so Tony didn’t want to put any of his shit on the kid. 

Oddly enough, Tony had barely heard nor seen Barnes since the first week he and the others moved into the tower. The man seemed just as uncomfortable around the others as Tony did. The only time they had interacted was when Tony asked if he wanted him to disable F.R.I.D.A.Y inside his room. The man had shrugged and said she was fine, someone to talk to at the very least, which Tony had thought odd because didn’t he have Steve?

Tony was in his workshop tinkering around with prosthetics that could sustain Rhodey long term and continued use with the Iron Patriot, when F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him. “Boss, Sargent Barnes is contemplating knocking.” The soft Irish lilted voice informed him and he looked over at the one way glass out to his hallway and there stood the man. As miserable looking as ever and muttering to himself and then spinning as if to leave before turning back and raising his right arm and then hesitating once more. Tony watched this pattern for a moment before he huffed out a slight laugh and rose to go open the door. Before he opened it though he stopped. He didn’t want Barnes to be embarrassed once he found out Tony would’ve been able to see him so he told F.R.I.D.A.Y to go translucent mode and then acted like he was going out to get something despite he didn’t need nor want to go anywhere other than his workshop or bedroom. 

“Ah Barnes, fancy meeting you here.” Tony pasted on one of his press smiles and looked questioningly at the soldier. 

“Stark. I need- I just- Myarmisjammedandicantfixit.” Barnes stuttered and then just blurted out in his soft but deep voice and Tony just raised an eyebrow and gently asked him to repeat himself. “My arms jammed. I can normally fix it on my own but I think its one of the back panels that I can’t quiet reach. I haven’t been able to do anything with it for about a week. One of the connecters might be fractured too.” Barnes slowly trailed off as he looked anywhere but at Tony and let his eyes slowly move over every tool before he settled on Dum-E and U and tilted his head in curiosity. Tony followed where he was looking and huffed out a laugh as he gestured for the larger man to sit down and started grabbing a few items before returning.

“Those are my kids. Dum-E and U. Well technically I have many children if you count J.A.R.V.I.S, F.R.I.D.A.Y, KAREN, pretty much all the AI’s I’ve made over the years.” Tony pondered before shrugging and looking over the dark gray shirt the soldier was wearing before meeting his eyes and seeing the tense posture. “If you feel comfortable doing so, could you take that off? Also, would you prefer to lay down, or sit on the couch? I don’t want you to have flashbacks of the chair they used to put you in.” Tony gently suggested slowly hoping he didn’t offend or make the man want to just leave and put up with the dead weight. Barnes eyes widened before he closed them tightly for a moment to try and get some composure. It was the first time anyone had considered his comfort before his trauma or what an inconvenience some of his triggers might be. 

“I know about J.A.R.V.I.S, and F.R.I.D.A.Y obviously, but who is KAREN? How many are we talking about here? I think I’d prefer the couch if you don’t mind.” Barnes rambled nervously as he slowly stripped off the shirt. Taking longer than normal because he literally couldn’t flex or move his left arm. He walked to said couch and fell into it with slight surprise at how ratty it was. It smelled like pure Tony and Barnes felt himself smile slightly as he got comfy and watched Tony move around grabbing a few more things and a small little table to put everything on before returning and setting all his tools in neat lines and then finally, as Barnes held his breath, Tony turned to him and looked at where he was going to be working.

“KAREN is the AI I programmed for Peter. You know the Spider kid, caught one of your swings like it was no big deal? Ya that kid. When I found him he was swinging around in pajamas, so I gave him that upgrade and KAREN so he would never be alone out there.” Tony talked as he looked over the prosthetic like he wasn’t looking at a mine field of scar tissue and ugly fused skin, it put Barnes at ease and he could feel himself relaxing, finding the genius’s voice to be soothing. “Turn to the right a bit more please.” Tony muttered as he took a step forward and went to touch his shoulder before stopping and looking back up at the soldier. “Is it alright that I touch around the prosthetic? I want this to be as painless as possible.” 

“Ya thats fine. Once you open it up is going to be the problem.” Barnes quietly said as his eyes fluttered shut at the slight, barely there touch to his shoulder before the touch grew stronger. Almost like Tony thought he might be fibbing and really didn’t want to hurt him. “So you really care about the kid huh. Its good you have people to care about and who care about you in return. No one deserves to be alone.” Tony was about to comment but just caught the barely there mumble of, 

“Except me.” And Tony put the tool he had just picked up down and faced the older man. 

“You listen here, you are not an exception. I know you feel guilty and I know you feel responsible, but your not. I don’t blame you for- for my- my parents.” Tony cleared his throat and hoped all his emotions weren’t terribly tumultuous before slowly taking the mans hand, “When I first found out I was so angry, but I think most of it was at Steve. I trusted him, I considered him my friend, and he lied to me. That on top of the fact my parents were murdered just broke me. But I don’t think I ever really blamed you Barnes. I knew you weren’t you. The man that was in that video and the man who was stood a few feet from me were two completely different men and I knew that in the back of my mind.” Tony explains softly as he absently rubs his thumb over Barnes knuckles. 

“You can call me James.” Barnes shyly said. He was holding back tears of happiness for the first time in so long and he just didn’t care. 

“Only if you call me Tony.” They both laughed and nodded at each other for a moment. “Alright, lets open these plates up and fix this mess. F.R.I.D.A.Y, virtual scan please, put the schematics onto my private server if you would please.” Tony maneuvered so he was sat in the best light and as close as he could and began popping open the metallic plates one by one. He let out a low whistle as he opened the final one and got a good look at the innards. 

“I know. Its awful and a wreck.” James mumbled shamefully but stopped as Tony shook his head frantically. 

“No, its not that. I was just thinking about all the ways I could improve or hell make a better one for you.” Tony shrugged as he began gently checking which wires were frayed and needed replacing and which one might be causing the problem. “I could make it lighter, more maneuverable, get rid of that awful star, probably make a flesh cover that I can put nerves and sensors in.” Tony had that look in his eye, like he was already drawing out the plans, hell he probably already was.

“Tony, you don’t have to do that for me. I wouldn’t want to take up that much of your time.” James smiled regretfully at stopping the genius on what was obviously a geeky moment. 

“But what if it wasn’t just for you? Would it make you feel better if I said that not only could a successful prosthetic like that help you, but others too?” Tony wondered as he spotted the problem as a sandy substance between the joints and took a can of compressed air to it and grabbed some oil and brushed that between the tracks before slowly extending the elbow and then smiling up at the man.

“That would make me feel a little better I suppose.” James couldn’t keep a smile off his face. It was like Tony’s was infectious and he watched as the man gently began to put the plates back in their place. He was almost done when F.R.I.D.A.Y tried to alert him but someone was already pounding on the glass. Tony sighed and told her to put it back to one way and looked at an angry Steve glaring up at the ceiling demanding F.R.I.D.A.Y open the door.

“He must have been looking for you and thinks I kicked you out or something.” Tony sighed then shrugged with a sad smile as he gave F.R.I.D.A.Y the go ahead and finished up with the plates. Steve stormed in and then stoped dead before renewing his warpath and stomping directly over to Tony just as he returned the last plate to its place and gently patted James on his knee.

“What do you think your doing Stark?” Steve seethed and Tony barely contained his wince at being called his last name like that. Tony just looked up at the super soldier with a raised eye brow. James looked worriedly between them.

“James came down for a little tune up. And I just got done fixing him up.” Tony answered calmly with a slight shrug as he got up and began to put his tools away. Purposefully keeping his back turned so neither of them could see how much his hands were shaking.

“His name is Bucky. And why would he come to you for that? Why would he come to you for anything? You hate him. You want to kill him, you’ve tried to already.” Steve growled as he watched the smaller man walk back and forth cleaning up. Tony took a deep breath to reply before James beat him to it, and Tony just looked on in shock.

“Back off Steve. I asked him ta call me James. I came ta him, cause he happens to be a brilliantly genius engineer, and I wouldna trust any of you ta go meddlin inside me. I happen ta like his company. These past 45 or so minutes have been the most relaxed an peaceful I’ve had for awhile. We’ve put everythin in the past an decided to leave it there.” James Brooklyn accent bleeds through as he steps between Tony and Steve and glares the super soldier down defiantly. Steve seems to be in a state of shock and takes a few steps back before he looks over Bucky’s shoulder at the billionaire with more venom than America’s golden boy should ever posses. 

“What did you do to him? You couldn’t buy any of our forgiveness so you what, brainwashed him? Turning him against me. Tell me what you did so I can fix him.” Steve shouted and took a threatening step forward and Tony could practically feel James take a defensive stance. More footsteps came down the stairs toward them and then Wanda and Sam came into the room. Sam with cautious worry. Wanda with excitement. 

“Are you finally going to put an end to what you started in Siberia?” Wanda asks with a shark like smile. Sam glares at her and tells her to shut up and just looks between Steve and Bucky.

“Whats going on now guys? We can talk this out, no one needs to get violent.” Sam tries to persuade but Tony already knows he’s going to lose. He always does.

“Tony is manipulating or using Buck to get back at me. He’s brainwashed him or something. I came down here and Tony was closing up Buck’s arm. Maybe he hid some sorta device in there? We all know Bucky won’t let anyone near his arm let alone open it up.” Steve turned to the others to see what they thought and James ever so slightly began to back himself and Tony up towards where he knew there was a secret exit, he’d spotted it during his scan of the room and just hoped that if it came down to it he could at least get Tony out before all hell broke loose.

“I tried to tell him that Tony was just fixing a jam for me but he won’t listen. Sam, c’mon you know this is crazy right?” James knew there was no use trying to get Wanda on his side since she was a spoiled brat that hated Tony. 

“I’m not leaving you with them like this James, so stop trying to push me out.” Tony breathed at his shoulder and James stopped and desperately looked around for anything to help them. The Iron Man suit was to their right but Wanda would stop it before it could get to Tony. James knew he could take Sam and more than likely Steve but Wanda didn’t have to get close to him to attack so she would still be at an advantage. He didn’t know what to do and the three were getting more and more aggravated.

“Don’t make me do this.” James pleaded and felt as Tony grabbed his hip tightly and jerked him backwards.

“Containment phase F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Tony shouted as they both fell back and a loud buzz went through the room. Nothing happened beside Tony getting to his feet and helping James up and then looking at the other three occupants with sadness before turning and walking over to the secret exit and dragging James with him silently who looked back with confusion before Steve tried to take a step forward and an invisible barrier stopped his movements. “Come on. That’ll last until they calm down or I designate that all threatened parties are safe.” Tony led him through a short hallway and out to his garage.

“How long have they been like that?” James asked quietly as he looked back at the door they just came from before looking out at all the vehicles in the space. 

“Wanda’s always been that way towards me, Steve. Well since Siberia I suppose.” Tony shrugs as he waves his arm out before looking at James in question, “Which one do you feel like?” James lingered on the motorcycles before falling on the Saleen S7. He nods at it and Tony hums approvingly. They get in and James runs his hand across the interior and groans at the leathers softness. He looks over and sees Tony with a smirk start the car with a roar before peeling out and James does his seatbelt hurriedly before relaxing back in the soft seat and entrusting the other man not to kill them.

“Where are we going?” James ask quietly as he watches the tower in the side mirror. 

“To one of my safe houses. The tower is my home but I have many properties.” Tony shrugs like owning multiple houses is normal. 

* * *

The drive is spent weaving skillfully in and out of traffic and James wonders how Tony never gets stopped going 30 or 40 miles over the speed limit. The city scape has just left the rearview when he finally gets the nerve to ask,

“Why did you let us come back?” Tony glances over before he looks back at the road and James watches as multiple emotions cross his face. 

“It was their home. It was our home once. I thought it was the right thing to do. I never thought they would all hate me that much. I knew there would be animosity but I didn’t think there would be pure hatred. We used to be a family and I guess I was the only one missing that.” Tony shrugs sadly. 

“When we were in Wakanda, Steve and Wanda spoke of you like you were some curse. Something to avoid at all costs. Then you cleared all their names and opened your home to them and I thought that would change but they still thought you were the bain of their existence. Natasha pointed out that getting them out of the Ark wouldn’t have gone so good if someone hadn’t interfered and I knew it was you but the others just shrugged it off as dumb luck. I knew you were helping every way you could even from the shadows. I know it was you who helped Shuri get the words out of my head, thanks for that by the way.” James marveled at this man, who did so much with no recognition and took all the crap that the others flung at him without a complaint.

“….You’re welcome James.” Tony softly said and the car was plunged into silence once again only filled by the hum of the cars engine and the occasional honks from other drivers.

“Where are we going?” He asked hoping to get an answer this time.

“I have a nice secluded house in Maine, you’ll love it. Its next to the ocean, surrounded by trees and water and thats all. No people. Perfect place to lay low. I go there some times when I get tired of the city. We should be there in another two hours or so.” Tony shrugs as he narrowly avoids crashing into a minivan who was changing lanes without using the blinker. 

“You don’t have to do this you know.” James offhandedly states as he realizes he would be intruding on yet another of Tony’s homes. “You can just drop me off at the bus station or whatever and I’ll be gone. Lay low on my own till Steve and them chill out.”

“And what if I was to tell you that I would feel safer with you there with me? No way for Steve or them to sneak up on me if I have you there.” Tony meets the steel blue of the other mans eyes for a moment before he faces forward and revs the engine higher.   
James thought for a moment about calling bullshit but decided against it. Tony Stark fascinated him, the man was selfless, brilliant and just being in his presence surprisingly made that part of him that wanted to go off into the dark and never be seen again, quiet. He settled the darker half of himself and put the soldier at ease. “Than I will go with you.” James remembers finding all their records in Wakanda with Shuri’s help and the particularly thin file on Tony made him curious but he knew better than to ask when he could still see the slight tremble to the other mans hands even as he weaved and avoided skillfully.

“I have had the house in Maine prepared for your arrival and prepped the lockdown mode for you upon arrival.” FRIDAY’s soft lilting voice spoke, causing James to flinch back and draw a previously unseen knife from his boot.

“Its alright Snowdrop, its just my girl FRIDAY. I had her get everything ready for us. I don’t wanna get all the way there only to find out that the super spies already knew where we were going.” The smaller man placed a gentle hand upon the knife wielding hand and watched as it returned to where it was safely tucked back into his boot. “How many more of those you hiding?” He asked curiously, not expecting an answer.

“A few. Natalia would not tell them if she knew, I’m not certain about Barton though. He was kind to me, he understood. I don’t think he cares anymore what any of them do, I think he just wants to go home.” He thinks back to when the others first reunited with Steve and him in Wakanda, how much he hated having that many more people around. He had preferred just being by himself with his goats and the curious children who would not come around when the others were there. He was lonely in a crowded home that was no longer his home. “Did you know Steve wanted to have Wanda remove the trigger words. I vehemently refused and when he tried to do it anyway I hid in Shuri’s lab for a week before he finally gave up. I don’t trust her, I don’t think I ever will. She voluntarily was with Hydra, it might have been out of spite for you that she joined or whatever she might claim, but she was still with them of her own will. When we went to the tower it got worse, it was like she knew her powers made me uncomfortable and she used them even more when I was around on purpose.” James told him as they began to drive through a thicker wooded area, they were probably almost there.

“Of course he did. I know what you mean though. Before she joined our side she mind whammied me. Made me see- awful things, my worst fears and she reveled in it. After the whole Ultron thing she would flex her little magical fairy dust fingers at me until I got up and left the room. I tried to tell Steve but he would just say ‘she was a kid, she doesn’t know what she’s doing Tony’. She backed off a little after her and Vision started… whatever they started. Speaking of which I should probably check in on him when we get there.” Tony trailed off as he quietly started to list off the things he needed to do.

James rolled his window down as they slowed down to a normal speed to go through the winding roads. He could distantly hear a river or stream the leaves were just starting to fall. He thought it was lovely out here. “Did you know T’chala gave me a little piece of land in Wakanda when Steve left me to go break the others outta prison. It was so peaceful, I had some goats and the children for whatever reason loved me. Called me the White Wolf.” He stops to chuckle as the other man huffs amusedly. “Ya it was cheesy, but I loved it there. Then a month later Steve comes back hauling five other people and just decided to take over my little hut. I miss it sometimes.” He trails off as they come up to a gate that opens after a scan of the vehicle. The driveway is long and uphill. When he finally sets his sights upon the house he’s pleasantly surprised on how normal it is. It looks like a average house instead of the home of a billionaire he was expecting.

“Yes I know, it doesn’t seem like me at all.” Tony rolls his eyes, but James just shakes his head, 

“I like it.” He stares up at the two story brick house with colorful mosaic windows and an inviting aura and smiles over at the other man.

“Oh. Well come on in then.” He’s led into an open space and can see the entire first floor. Artistic pillars hold the floor above and he marvels at all the space and how the sun hitting the windows lights the dark hardwood up in rainbows. “Its an open floor plan, I hate closed spaces. The kitchen is to the left and the bathroom is by the garage over here.” He points out two doors to the right of the living room, one has a touchpad next to it which he assumes is the one that leads to the garage. “Lets show you to your room. Now there are two bedrooms here or a guest house out back if you would prefer?” Tony pauses going toward the staircase that he just now sees also seems to be a bookshelf on the siding. 

“Ummm. Upstairs is fine with me if its ok with you?” He shrugs with a hesitant smile. He can protect the man just the same if he’s in another house but he doesn’t really want to be.   
Tony nods and continues up the stairs into what looks like a loft area or sitting area between two doors on opposite sides splitting the house in half. Alright you’re on the right, both rooms have master bathrooms and are about the same size. If you need or want anything don’t hesitate to ask and I’ll have it delivered. There is a stream the winds into the property out back, my lab is also in the garage which I’ve already added you as an accepted user if you ever wanna go in. Just don’t go joyriding in the Roadster, I have her disassembled at the moment. I figured you would prefer the motorcycles though so you’re free to use any of them.” Tony stopped and looked at him before asking “Am I forgetting anything?” 

“Errrm. The basement?” He had noticed it on the way in but didn’t think anything of it until now. 

“Oh ya, c’mon this way.” Tony led him back downstairs before coming to a stop at a closet to the left of the kitchen. He pushes all the coats to one side and says “Open her up baby girl.” Theres a woosh sound as the wall juts forward and then slides upward.

“Very well sir.” FRIDAY intones with a slight sarcastic tilt to her voice and James smirks before they both step forwards and then he stops and just stares.

“I know its a little overkill but I was a weapons manufacturer at one point so I mean, of course I have a room full. Its also where I tested and made most of the teams weapons back when they tolerated me.” Tony shrugs as he looks at the walls covered in different guns, knives, staves, blades, and arrows. James runs his fingers over a particularly deadly looking jagged dagger. He sees the sniper rifles on the opposite wall and walks over to inspect them. Every one has been well used and cared for. “You know how to use everything in here?” He asks curiously as he looks over his shoulder at the shorter man.

“Most of them. Im still working on some of the pointy objects but the guns are simple. You have to know how one works before you can build a bigger better one.” He smiles self depreciatingly. “You’re more than welcome to use them, theres a door over there that leads out to a nice little section of the yard perfect for target practice.” He nods off to the left. “I’m going to go see what FRIDAY had delivered here food wise and cook us something up.” He goes back to the door and exits out of his sight and James stands there for a moment just thinking. Thinking of that man here all alone making better weapons better armor for the ungrateful people he used to call a family. His pocket vibrates and it jolts him out of his thoughts. He had forgotten his phone was in his pocket and with dread he opens it. He has 11 voicemails, 17 new text messages and oddly enough an email from Natalia. He ignores the voicemails for now and opens the email first.

_**Barnes,** _  
_**I’ve held him off as long as I could. Look out for each other. I’m not picking a side, your all idiots.** _  
_**Don’t die.** _  
_**Natasha** _

James laughs before he pulls up the first text where most are from Steve,

_Where are you? We can come get you._  
_You don’t have to worry about hurting his feelings or making him angry. Just tell me where you are._  
_Bucky._  
_Hello? Did he take your phone?_  
_Can you not pick up because he’s right there?_  
_I can protect you Bucky. He’s just a man. He’s not like us. Not like you and me._  
_Just tell me what he did to you Buck. Please._  
_I never should have brought you back to the Tower. Never should have let you be in the same place as him._  
_He’s not a good man. He’s a murderer. Selfish. He only thinks about himself._  
_If he hurts you I swear I’ll make him pay._  
_I’m going out of my mind with worry Buck. Just answer me!_  
_Natasha won’t help me triangulate your location and Friday won’t help either._  
_He can’t have you! And he can’t keep us apart. Cant keep me away from you!_  
_I’ll find you I promise. Till the end of the line pal_  
_I can’t believe he thinks he can get away with this. He can’t use you to get back at me!_  
_Wanda says she might be able to use her powers to find you_

James panics at the last one from Steve and heads back up to the kitchen as he reads the last one that is oddly from Bruce Banner.

_Tony left his phone in the lab in his hurry to escape and I can’t remember the number to his safe houses. Ive disabled FRIDAY for him to the base level so he doesn’t have to worry about that and I’ve also informed Potts and Rhodes. Take care and lay low for now, -Bruce_

“Tony? Tony Steve says Wanda might be able to find me with her magic!” He calls out as he reaches the kitchen where the genius has managed to get flour all over his shirt and a little in his hair and seems to be making some sort of dough. 

“Thats ok. The house has a sort of magic blocker. I know a wizard. He’s a dick but he helped me out.” Tony shrugs as he continues to knead the dough. James watches the way his back flexes with each movement for a moment before relaxing and huffing.

“Of course you know a wizard. This century is odd. What are you making?” James looks over at the assortment of ingredients on the counter excitedly, its been a long while since he had a home cooked mean. “Oh ya and here, this is from Bruce.” He hands over his phone to show the message from the scientist.

Tony takes said phone and reads over the message with a slight smile before handing it back “Chicken noodle soup. I love that man. He’s my favorite. We’re science bros.” James raises an eyebrow before washing his hands in the sink.

“Anything I can do to help?” Tony looks at him appeasingly before pointing at a cupboard

“Cutting board in there, chop all this good for you crap up?” James nods and gets to work.

They continue in silence until everything is in a pot and cooking before they are both standing there awkwardly. “So. What else did Steve say?” Tony breaks the silence and James sighs,

“Nothing of importance. I feel like he thinks he owns me or something though. Natalia emailed me said she wasn’t picking a side but to not die.” They both chuckle.

“I think we have time to shower before the food is done so I’m going to go do that.” Tony says after a moment and walks up the stairs. James watches him walk away and thinks he can see the weight of the world on the mans shoulders. He sighs as looks down at the phone in his hand again before deciding that a shower sounds nice and heading up the stairs to his own room and stripping. He has difficulty with the different settings for the shower before he finally figures it out and two of the shower heads above waterfall down and he feels all thought wash away with it.

* * *

James steps out of his room refreshed and smelling like expensive soap, for once his hair doesn’t smell like cheap bar of soap and it was easier to comb than it ever has been. He can hear Tony on the phone with someone in the kitchen and there is low music playing throughout the house, soft jazz reverberating through. 

“Its alright Vision, I know you had no idea. Its not your fault they are like this.” He hears the man say as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns to watch the genius stir the soup. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and I don’t blame you at all. Love makes us blind I suppose.” He shrugs and James watches as his body rocks back and forth to the soft rhythm. 

“Thats not how its suppose to be.” James comments gently hoping not to startle the man to no avail.

“Jesus Snowflake! Don’t sneak up on people.” Tony whirls around with the wooden spoon in hand wielding it like a weapon and James can’t help but to laugh. “Im gonna go Vision, I’ll talk to you later, bye.” Tony steps forward, spoon still held and threatening shakes it at the soldier. “Don’t think I can’t make this a weapon, I could. Im scary!” James just nods and tries to stop laughing to little avail before giving up and taking the wooded spoon gently from the geniuses hand and moving him over a bit so he can stand at the stove and label a spoonful. He blows on it before tasting and looks over at the other man in surprise.

“This is actually good oh scary one. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the nicknames.” James laughs at the pout the smaller man makes before scooping another bit of soup up and blowing it before offering it out with his flesh hand cupped under to catch any drops. Tony looks at him in surprise before closing the space between them slightly and looking up at him questioningly before taking the proffered taste and humming.

“Man, I still got it! Anna would be proud.” His smile goes soft as he does a little happy wiggle dance thing that makes James grin as he absentmindedly puts the spoon on the counter to the side of him and continues to watch the smaller man. This man who has obvious trauma and scars just the same as him, can still smile and show himself be happy at the little moments. James wants that, he wants to be that happy at the small things, he wants to cherish them and hold them close to his heart. 

Tony looks up at the other man and realizes he’s acting like a fool and apologizes. “Sorry. It was Anna’s recipe and I was craving it y’know. And I used to get so excited when she said she was gonna make it. I got excited for just about anything she made, Jarvis was the one that preferred to do the baking. I would sit in kitchen and watch the both of them, moving so intrinsically. Like they knew what the other was gonna do before they did it. In the back of my mind I think I just wished that I would find a love like that one day y’know?” Tony sounds wistful and sadness tinges in on the happiness he speaks with. 

“You don’t have to apologize, I like how laid back and relaxed you are right now, it suits you. If anyone deserves to be happy its you Tony.” James thoughtlessly reaches up and brushes some flour from his cheekbone and feels how the Tony tenses up, James freezes as he realizes what he’s done, how close they are now. Close enough he can see the golden flecks Tony has in his eyes and that there is gray in the hair at his temples. His eyes flick to his lips as Tony licks them and he wonders what the goatee would feel like. He can see that Tony is leaning slightly forward and he leans down and meets the geniuses eyes as he closes that sparse distance between them. 

His first thought is that the goatee isn’t scratchy but it tickles slightly at first. His second is that he might have died. Tony responds so well to him, parting his lips in invitation and letting out soft little whines with every brush of his tongue. James can feel Tonys hands on his back pulling him closer, pulling him in. He lets his hands slide slowly down the shorter mans body before he grabs his ass and hefts him upwards and onto the counter, he receives a loud moan as he steps in-between his thighs and lets his tongue brush inside the other mans mouth. 

He tastes divine. Like coffee, mint, and the herbs from the soup. He runs his hands back up into his short hair and pulls slightly. Tony gasps out a low moan and tries to catch his breath as the James softly bites and sucks down his jaw and to his neck where he moans loudly as James bites down a little harder just above his collarbone. “James. James wait.” The words barely leave his mouth and then he’s siting on the counter staring as James steps back till he hits the opposite counter.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away. And the noises you were making. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that without your permission.” James rattles off shakily and Tony rolls his eyes but makes grabby hands until he slowly and hesitantly steps back between his legs.

“I just wanted you to wait so we could turn off the stove and go upstairs. But maybe we should talk about this first?” Tony pouts slightly, he hates being an adult about things. “I don’t wanna go further until I have your full, 100% consent. I don’t want to worry later on that this was some ploy, or guilt thing.” He lays out point blank.

James looks at him for a moment before turning back to the stove and turning it off and then lifting the genius up and carrying him up the stairs. “This isn’t guilt. Its no ploy. I want you because your gorgeous and selfless, scary brilliant and you make me feel safe, relaxed. Like I don’t have to be someone I’m not. If anyone should be worried about consent or guilt or whatever its me doll. How you can still want me even after knowing everything I’ve done, everything I’m sure were going to have to go through if we want this to be a real thing. Im more trouble than I’m worth if you ask me sweetheart, but if you want me even knowing all that from the start than you have my 10000% consent. For 70 years I’ve had no choice in who I could be with and the first chance I got a choice, I want it to be with you.” James bares everything as he one handedly opens Tonys door and lays him on the obnoxiously huge bed he finds and crawls with him up to the fluffy pillows laughingly. 

“Alright. I want this. I want it to be more than a one time thing too, I don’t care what hellfire Steve Rogers will rain on me, I want you Snowflake. Just you.” Tony whispers as he closes the space and attacks James mouth eagerly. A shiver moves through him so hard he can feel his whole body be covered with goosebumps. Tonys hands tug him closer and he can only chant. Yes, yes in his mind. “Please, please James. More.” 

James can hardly breathe listening to Tony beg is a aphrodisiac in and of itself. The fact he’s begging James for more is practically enough to stop his heart where its beating out of his chest.

“What do you want doll? Tell me, I’ll give you whatever you want sugar, just gotta tell me.” James can feel the way Tonys breath catches at every little name he calls him and he saves that in the back of his head to never forget. He aligns them from chest to groin and can feel the effect he’s had over Tony and its overpowering.

“Want you inside me Jamie. Want you to make me yours. Want you to take me and never give me up. Please.” Tony is slightly breathless as he ruts up into him. James groans, theres no way he can express anything, let alone how wonderful that sounds. He just nods into the kiss while trying to shove their clothes out of existence. He wrestles with their sweats and growls when he has to separate to remove their shirts but he stops frozen when he realizes they are both naked and he stares at all the tanned glorious skin under him. His eyes catch on the scars in the center of his chest for a moment before he scans over tight abs and muscled thighs and settle on his cock. Its thick and pulsing impatiently as if begging for a hand already. James reaches over for the bedside table where, predictable there is lube and condoms, he grabs both and sets them on the bed. “Don’t need that. Your a super soldier you can’t catch anything. And I haven’t gotten any for a year and a half.” Tony says as he tosses the condom and grabs up the lube as he kneels up on his knees straddling James. James follows the movement as he watches him squeeze it out onto his fingers and brings them behind himself. James moans loudly as he watches the muscles in Tonys arm tense with each thrust and his eyelids slide to half mast, his mouth falling open on a continuous moan as he opens himself up. 

James reaches and lazily strokes a slow and loose hand over himself in a teasing way as he watches the way Tonys thighs flex as he thrusts back onto his fingers, he could watch for eternity.

“God your stunning.” He softly says as he teasingly tightens his grip before letting go. Tonys eyes tear away from James cock to meet his.

“Please, Jamie please I need you. Im ready.” Tony groans and James shakes his head

“One more sugar. One more finger and you can have me.” Tony whines but does as requested and after a minute James reaches for him rubs a thumb softly over a nipple and the other runs through his hair soothingly. “Lay down.” Tony orders and James smirks

“You gonna ride me then doll?” Tony just nods as he grabs around his base and lowers himself right down. Its tight heated pressure as he gets taken in and his moans mix with Tonys little whines. Tony braces against his shoulders and takes James in a single slow slide down. He rests there for a moment and James runs his hand up his back soothingly with one hand and the other wraps around his hip. 

James rocks his hips up stutteringly and Tony moans and returns with a slow grind. “That feel nice?” Tony asks and James nods enthusiastically, and revels in the slow grinds for a moment before sitting up against the headboard and wrapping his arm around Tonys waist. He thrusts up as Tony grinds down and the way Tony throws his head back and does the motion again sets James off. He tightens his hold around his waist and thrusts harder watching every reaction Tony has so focused on the man, not caring about his own pleasure near as much as he cares about Tonys. Tony who buries his hands in his long hair and meets his eyes with a throaty whine, his cheeks are flushed and his jaw is slack.

“So good James, making me feel so good. Oh God!” He gives a ravenous moan and James sets a hard, but slow pace that makes Tonys breath stutter repeatedly. His gaze is hazy, his lips are plump and bruised and James can’t stop looking at him, he looks wrecked and James is the one that did that. He curses in amazement at the sight Tony makes. 

“Your so pretty, taking me so well. Such a looker right now its so amazing. Fuck doll your so tight, wanna make you like this for forever. Flushed and perfect and beautiful, so lost in pleasure for me.” Tony groans, hiding in James neck as if he can hide from the praise. James doesn’t stop though continues to gush praise and compliments to the smaller man in his lap. “You’re so good for me” he mumbles around a moan, rocking and rolling his hips. “So beautiful. You’re my little ray of sunshine. God your perfect. Everything I’ve ever wanted, driving me crazy sugar.” He gasps out as Tony clenches around him at every praise. He watches the flush spread down his chest.

“James stop talking. Can’t.” Tony whimpers but James shakes his head.

“Want you to hear it. Want you to know how much I love making you feel good. How much you make me feel good. I need you to hear it doll. Need you to know.” Tonys entire body trembles and shakes. He’s dripping against the soft hair on James happy trail and the breath stutters in his lungs every time James thrusts into him, pulling sobs, moans, whines, whimpers and groans from his pretty mouth that James can’t get enough of. “Show me how pretty you are. Lemme see you come for me honey. Lemme see you.” James begs as he smoothes his left hand up to play with his nipple and earns a volley of loud moans as Tony writhes beneath his touch. He’s shaking so hard and nearly going hoarse now with as loud as he’s getting.

“YOu’re close now aren’t you doll. You want me to make you cum right sugar?” Tony just nods vehemently, “Can I mark you up Tony? Can I claim you as mine?” Tony nods even harder and tightens the grip he has in James hair demandingly. James bites and suck up and down his neck and over his chest, wherever he can reach. He can feel himself getting more frantic with his thrusts, feel his control slipping away with every cute little noise he hears. His left hand drifts up traces his collar up his neck and pulls Tony down into a heated kiss thats all tongue and pants before he slides two metal fingers between their mouths and inserts them gently into Tonys mouth. His reaction is immediate, he gasps and goes taut as James delivers a particularly hard thrust and continues to fuck into him hard and faster than before. James can feel the length of Tony between them rub against his abdomen.

“Yes please James. Don’t stop. Fuck yes right there Jamie. Fuck fuck fuck!” James is barely containing himself, Tonys is constricting and he’s getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Come for me Doll. Cmon Tony, come for me.” He whispers and feels the way Tonys breath stalls as his cock twitches for a moment and then bursts warm streams over James stomach and chest with a long whimpering moan. James continues to thrust through Tonys continuous clenching but slowly comes to a stop as to not hurt him with oversensitivity. 

“Wha. Why no don’t stop.” Tony growls out as he clutches him to his chest and grinds down. “Its ok. I want you to come inside me, wanna feel it. Wanna feel claimed inside and out. Let go. Cmon baby just let go for me. Claim me as yours.” Thats all it takes for James to come while calling Tonys name over and over. He feels Tony embrace him, feels the other man pushing them over to lay down.

  
Tony combs his fingers through his hair as he come down from his high, he’s laying on his side just staring at James with a soft smile. “Thank you.” Tony softly says and laughs when all that gets is a questioning sound. “You made me feel treasured. Like I was good enough to deserve the best.” He shrugs and kisses James lightly.   
“You do. Deserve the world” James mumbles tiredly as he lets his eyes close, the last thing he sees if a smiling Tony cuddling up to his side.  
——————————————————————————————————————————-  
When they wake up, FRIDAY informs them they have made the news once again and that they have Natasha to blame. Tony has her play the video which is splashed on every major news channel and only has to take a second to realize what its of. Bucky looks over at him worryingly before telling her to pull up the article instead.

  
**The Avengers are split once again**  
**We knew the Avengers went through a nasty split last year. With the team splitting into two sides; Tony Starks or Steve Rogers AKA Iron Man or Captain America. We now have reasons why.**  
**With the leaked footage from what appears to be Iron Mans suit we can see Captain America and what seems to be the notorious Winter Soldier teaming up to take down Iron Man. From the footage we can clearly hear the reason for Stark being so angry being that the Winter Soldier was responsible for the death of Mr and Mrs Stark and come to find out Rogers knew all along. Even after Stark manages to down the Winter Soldier, Rogers just seems to go harder. We can then hear Stark franticly tell his AI to scan his fight patterns while being pummeled, he valiantly fight back and at one point Rogers even said he’s my friend in which, Stark comes back with a ‘so was I’ if that isn’t heartbreaking enough the fight only gets more violent as Rogers drives the famous shield down onto the Iron Man face plate destroying it and then driving it home into the suits core, disabling it and, had it been a year earlier killing Stark by disabling the reactor. We then watch as Rogers leaves him there unable to escape in a cold desolate place with seemingly no remorse. Even the Winter Soldier shows more compassion as we can see him look back and mouth ‘I’m sorry’.**  
**Why can’t the world just let Tony Stark be happy? Why would a super soldier think it was right to turn against his own friend?**  
**Did Captain America go to far? Was Iron Man in the right? Whose side would you choose?**

“Well shit.” James says as they read through it. He can hear his phone going off where he left it in his pants on the floor and debates not getting it, before Tony pushes him. He grabs it and shows the caller id to Tony who shrugs and pulls him back in bed. 

“Answer or he’ll just keep calling.” James groans in irritation but relents and puts the phone on speaker

“Bucky? Finally, where are you? Ill come get you right now.” Steves voice happily come out over the speaker.

“Nah, I’m good where I’m at thanks.” James responds as he looks down at Tony with a smile.

“What do you mean? Did you get away from Tony? Are you safe now?” Steve is already on his last nerve when he decides ‘fuck it’

“Nah he’s right here. I am safe. I had an amazing orgasm, Im gonna have some amazing food, and I feel cherished in a way I’ve never felt before. I feel like I can really be happy here with him and if you don’t like that, well you can go suck it. Im happy thats all that matters. Now stop looking for me, stop trying to so called rescue me. I don’t need you. Hell I don’t even know who you are anymore. And not just cause of Hydra, I don’t know who you are anymore as a person, the Steve I knew was never this cruel or disgustingly conniving. He woulda never treated someone the way you treat Tony.” James takes a deep breath as he can feel himself building up steam.

“This isn’t right, he’s just using you to get back at me Bucky, don’t fall for his lies. He’s egotistical, selfish and a manwhore. He doesn’t love you like I do. He could never feel for you like me.” Its then that James realizes he will never get through this mans head that he’s happy. He can feel himself growling and tony reaches over and hugs around his waist in support.

“This is the final time you will hear from me. You and the others will have 6 months to clear out of the tower or you will be arrested. You are no longer welcome in any home of Tony’s or I’s. I don’t want to hear from you again unless you can pull your head out of your ass. I am with Tony, I am happy. Any attempt to contact me or my boyfriend will result in either me maiming you are a lawsuit. Good bye Steve.” James states calmly and stares down at the beautiful man who stares up at him in shock. 

“Bucky! Cmon you don’t mean that its just him turning you against me!” James hangs up so he doesn’t have to hear anymore bullshit and then lays back down and cuddles his lover to his chest.

“Boyfriend?” Tony asks quietly after a few moments have passed. 

“Is that alright?” Tony nods with a happy little sigh as he gets comfortable in his boyfriends arms with not a care in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What trash did I just write? All this trash.  
> Also, what is formatting? I absolutely suck at it I know, I am sorry


End file.
